dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Hit Comics Vol 1 34
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Ape and Bugs and Al, claim-jumpers (all die) * a second gang of western outlaws (all die) Other Characters: * Rita Rowley (actress) * Max Schingle (film director) * "Pop" Rowley (prospector, Rita's father) * Pete (assistant director) * "Bucket John" Rowley (Rita's grandfather) * * * ** Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Bob and Swab: "South Sea Wedding Mixup" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Alex Kotzky | Inker3_1 = Alex Kotzky | StoryTitle3 = Her Highness: "Strangeness on a Train" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Betty Bates: "The Ghost of Villa Vane" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Rudy Palais | Inker5_1 = Rudy Palais | StoryTitle5 = Stormy Foster, the Great Defender: "Scourge of the Skyscraper" | Synopsis5 = A 64-story hospital is being built by the Clovis Construction Company, with an unusually high number of accidental deaths, one of which is witnessed by Ah Choo, which attracts the attention of civic-minded assistant pharmacist Stormy Foster. After hours, in his civvies, Stormy snoops around the job site, and finds some evidence, shattered glass, in a location that leads him to deduce that a vial of knockout gas had been used to cause the steelworker to fall to his death. Just then a man in a green suit activates a winch which sends the still-rigged-up girder aloft, towards the riveters platform, with Stormy still aboard it. Stormy takes a super vitamin capsule, leaps free of the deadly situation, changes clothes, then climbs down the structure in his superhero outfit. On the ground, he finds and pursues a suspicious-looking man in a green suit, loses him, then finds the general contractor, Mr. Clovis, in a green suit, lying on the ground with some girders atop him. He removes the girders, which are unusually light in weight, and carries Clovis to his construction office, while being told some obvious lies along the way. The Great Defender soon leaves, and we see that Clovis has Ah Choo, tied and gagged, in a closet, and plans to murder this witness with another fake accident, by dropping a heavy tool on him from 30 stories up. The Defender returns in the nick of time to save Ah Choo, then pursues Clovis up into the half-built structure. Clovis tries to kill him by flinging tools and shooting white-hot rivets at him but the Great Defender is too agile, energetic, and cunning for any of that to work; ultimately he uses a crowbar like a baseball bat to volley a hot rivet right back at Clovis' chest, causing him to fall to the ground, where he lives only long enough to incriminate himself, then expires. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Mr. Clovis Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Marvin Stein | Inker6_1 = Marvin Stein | StoryTitle6 = Bill the Magnificent: "Prince of the Buztecs" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Kid Eternity learns that Ape, Bugs, and Al had earlier been torturing the elderly Mr. Rowley, as we observe, in the distance, the three thugs fleeing on foot, while the mounted Seventh Cavalry, sabers drawn, pursues them. K.E.: "Then I'm not sorry for what is happening to them." Next panel, Custer reports that "The Indians have been annihilated! Little Big Horn is avenged!" * Stormy Foster, the Great Defender: ** Intentionally or not, and yes he did have it coming, but Clovis is the (at least) 12th bad guy to get killed by the Great Defender. ** This was the last golden age appearance of Stormy Foster, the Great Defender. * Bill the Magnificent: This was Bill's last appearance in Hit Comics, or anywhere else. * This issue also featured: ** : "The Happiness Pills", by Jack Cole ** , by Bernard Dibble ** "Born at Dunkirk" (text story) | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Hit Comics #34, Winter 1944 }}